Juego de Miedo
by Nightmare Terror
Summary: –¿Sabes que compré la colección de lujo de Jane Austen?– Dijo Emmett, lo miré asombrada, ¿Emmett comprándose ese tipo de libros? Algo estaba tramando y eso no era nada bueno. One Shot.


**DISCLAIMER: Tomo prestado los personajes sin fines de lucro, de la exitosa serie de ****Stephenie Meyer****, todo lo que reconozcan es de ella y su mágnifica mente. La historia si es mia.**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Juego de Miedo**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**By: Nightmare Terror**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Summary: **–¿Sabes que compré la colección de lujo de Jane Austen?– Dijo Emmett, lo miré asombrada, ¿Emmett comprándose ese tipo de libros? Algo estaba tramando y eso no era nada bueno.

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

Me aferraba del asiento como si la vida se me fuese en ello. Después de tener un año saliendo con el sexy vampiro de mi novio, todavía no me acustumbraba a su afición de manejar a toda velocidad.

Siempre pensaba que nos ibamos a estrellar, pero simpre que abria la boca para preguntar, recordaba que sus reflejos son mejores que San Iker… ¡como amaba a ese hombre! Pero Edward no tiene que saber.

Volviendo al tema anterior, era mejor no decir que nos ibamos a estrellar y terminar como galletitas de Volvo, Edward se enojaba y terminaba diciendo: "¿Enserio crees que voy a dejar que te estrelles con todo y Volvo?" Mi novio era super dulce cuando quería serlo, pero eso no le quitaba lo enojón.

En estos momentos ibamos a su casa, mejor dicho a la casa de los Cullen, tenía rato de no ver a Esme, creo que desde la semana pasada; ella era como una segunda madre para mí y tenía que visitarla cada tanto. Para rematar el muy considerado de Edward, llegaba todas las noches a mi cuarto, diciéndome que Esme me extrañaba y que cuando iba a ir para visitarla.

Como hoy era un muy cálido día lluvioso, nótese el sarcásmo, y a Edward se le ocurrió la mágnifica idea de ir a visitar a Esme, imáginense, no eran ni las 8 de la mañana cuando mi vampiro me levantó y me obligó a bañarme para luego desayunar. Más desorientada que cualquier otra persona me metí al baño, y cual fue mi sorpresa ¡no había agua caliente! así que me tuve que bañar con agua helada, esto me recuerda que debo reclamarle a Charlie, el es el culpable de que me terminara de despertar con agua super helada.

En fin, al salir del baño, me di cuenta de que no había ropa limpia, gracias a Dios que cuento con Alice, mandó un pantalón con una camisa manga larga para este día. Luego de cambiarme, bajé las escaleras para comer un poco de cereal, aunque Edward tenía otros planes, hizo el desayuno para un ejército, yo no sabía que los vampiros pudiesen cocinar… pero bueno, todos los días se aprende algo nuevo, y me forzó que me la comiera toda, a decir verdad estaba rica, aunque dos minutos después tenía dolor de estómago, esta vez yo obligué a Edward que me comprara unas pastillas para el dolor, pero como nunca me hace caso, llamó a Carlisle para que me recetara pastillas, y como casualidades de la vida le dijo las pastillas que yo anteriormente le había dicho.

Avergonzado, salió por la puerta mientras yo me agarraba el estómago con ambas manos, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, Edward apareció y me dio dos píldoras que enseguida surgieron efecto. Esperamos una hora para que el estómago no me doliera tanto, toda esa hora se la pasó disculpandose, y todo ese tiempo le pasé diciendo que no era su culpa, que yo fui la bruta en comerme semejante montón de comida.

Después de lavarme los dientes, subimos al auto y heme aquí, aferrada al asiento del copiloto, tratando de contenerme y no gritar a los cuatro vientos "no conduzcas tan rápido" pero sé si hago eso, le podría causar un serio daño al oído super sensitivo y eso no sería bueno para él, ni para mi.

–¿En qué piensas?– Me miró y esbozó una sonrisa ladina, como solo él podía hacerla, no cabe decir que me puse tan nerviosa que no pude evitar gritar.

–¡Vista al frente Cullen!– Edward me miró y enarcó una ceja.

–No sabia que te asustaba cuando no tengo la vista al frente–

–Que chistoso, claro que lo sabes muy bien ¡y deja de mirarme!– Puse mis dos manos en mi cara, creando un "escudo" para que Edward dejara de mirarme, algo que no funcionó porque sentía su mirada puesta en mi.

No tuve más remedio que seguir en esa posición el resto del trayecto, por lo cual, al llegar a la casa de los Cullen, tenía los brazos entumecidos.

Me bajé del auto y Edward me tomó de la mano e hize una mueca de dolor.

–¿Qué pasó? ¿te lastimé?– Negué con la cabeza, esperando que se me pasara el entumecimiento.

–No, solo se me entumieron los brazos por estar en esa posición tanto tiempo– Edward me miró como si tuviera ocho ojos y dos cabezas, antes de echarse a reír con muchas ganas, yo lo único que hize fue cruzarme de brazos porque si lo golpeaba, lo que ganaría sería una fractura en mi mano.

–¿Te puedes dejar de reír?– Él solo me miró y trató de calmarse sin ningún resultado, con todo mi orgullo deshaciéndose, me di media vuelta y entré a la casa con Edward, aún riendo.

–¡Hey Bells!– Me llamó Emmett desde la sala, caminé con la cabeza en alto, mientras Edward, el tarado de mi novio, se reía y me decía "eso te pasa por tener miedo" tarado.

Llegué a la sala, y saludé a todos los que estaban ahí; Esme me saludó con un cálido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

–Debes de venir a visitarnos más a menudo– Sonreí ante la invitación, la verdad es que pudiera pasar más tiempo con ellos, de no ser que el tarado de Edward no me acaparara todo el tiempo.

–¿Sabes que compré la colección de lujo de Jane Austen?– Dijo Emmett, lo miré asombrada, ¿Emmett comprándose ese tipo de libros? Algo estaba tramando y eso no era nada bueno.

–¿Y para qué quieres esos libros?– Preguntó Rosalie– A ti no te gusta leer, a lo mucho te habrás leído "Oreja y Rabito" para nunca más tocar un libro, y todos saben que Bella quiere esa colección, así que ¿Qué pretendes?– Al parecer no era la única con sospechas, todos los demás estaban igual.

–¿Yo?– Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido– Nada, solo esperaba que Bella jugara un rato conmigo en la computadora y luego se los regalaba– Dijo con inocencia, y yo como buena chica, acepté.

–Yo te puedo comprar esos libros, no es necesario que juegues con Emmett, quien sabe lo que tiene preparado– Me dijo Edward, como todavía seguía enojada con él, le resté importancia diciendo que deseaba jugar con Emmett, pero la verdad me tenía intrigada con ese juego.

–Bueno, lo esencial que tienes que hacer en este juego es: llegar el punto azul de un extremo a otro sin tocar los bordes, no es tan difícil– Me senté delante de la computadora y el juego ya estaba puesto, solo era de mover el mouse– Para mejor concentración, te voy a poner estos auriculares– Me los puso y empecé a jugar.

El nivel uno no era tan difícil, pero lo tuve que repetir como cinco veces para poder pasarlo, sin darme cuenta, estaba pasando el segundo nivel que si estaba complicado, después de unas diez veces se aprende la táctica.

Miré a Emmett para decirle algo, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a todos los Cullen en la sala, incluyendo a Carlisle, negué con la cabeza y seguí enfrascada en el juego.

El tercer nivel estaba complicado, al principio estaba fácil, pero casi al final, el lugar donde debía pasar la bolita apenas cabía, puse toda mi concentración en ese pequeño pero pequeñísimo espacio, que lo sucedido a continuación no me lo esperaba para nada.

Un poco antes de llegar al final del tunelito, una imagen salió de la nada seguida de un grito, el volumen de la computadora estaba tan algo pero ayúdenme a decir alto, que hizo que yo también gritara y me fuera de espaldas.

Tal vez solo la imagen no me hubiera asustado tanto, pero el grito si que me asusto.

Edward cogió la silla antes de que se estampara en el suelo, yo con todo y silla. Aún seguía en estado de shock, y mi corazón latía fuertemente; definitivamente Emmett se traía algo entre las manos y ese "algo" era pegarme el peor susto de mi vida.

–Vaya, eso si que fue un grito– Ahora hasta Jasper se unía al bando de Emmett. Lo mire ceñuda mientras Edward me ayudaba a levantarme, por poco me caigo con todo y silla.

–¡Eso fue horrible Emmett!– Chillé como niña a la quien le quitan su paleta.

–Pero hay que reconocer que fue chistoso– Me aferré a Edward, la imagen de la niña del exorcista todavía seguía gravada en mi mente.

–No fue chistoso– Respondió Edward por mí– Casi matas a la pobre de Bella– Era por eso que amaba a mi bello vampiro, siempre me defendía.

–Ahora dale los benditos libros– Presionó Rosalie, Alice y Esme la secundaron.

–Sabía que si compraba esos libros y proponía jugar no era buena combinación– ¿Alguna vez he dicho que Carlisle es todo un Alice? Creo que es hora de decirlo, se dio cuenta de eso después de que Emmett me hizo pasar el peor susto.

–¿Será?– Esme empezó a reír por el gran descubrimiento de su esposo– Le vas a quitar el lugar de psíquica a Alice en la familia– Por lo menos eso me hizo sonreír– Siento lo que hizo Emmett, está loco– Traté de quitarle importancia negando con la cabeza, pero eso sí, me pegué más a Edward; dentro de un buen tiempo no lo dejaría separarse de mi, o por lo menos hasta que el susto se me pasara.

–Toma Bells– Emmett me tendió los libros y los agarré.

Por lo menos todo ese susto había tenido una recompensa, aparte de ganar la colección de lujo; un día después llegó el clan Denali y con ello la pegajosa de Tanya, quería pasar todo el tiempo con MI novio, pero gracias a mi reciente susto Edward no me dejaba sola en casi ningún momento y cuando lo hacía no estaba Tanya cerca.

Después de todo, el juego de miedo si trajo algo y no me refiero solo al susto.


End file.
